Somewhere In Between
by AvePlateada
Summary: LEMON. Sasuke gets back from a business trip to find Naruto in the midst of playing a joke on Itachi. But it gets out of control and the situation leads to an all out fight of screams, jealousy, doubt, and then, his punishment. SasNaru. R&R.


It's been....

About two years since I've uploaded anything to this site! Crazy! Well I've decided to write this OneShot to sort of motivate me into updating my other SasuNaru story, "What I'll Never Say". My intention was also to write a OS with a song, which I did but it seems to me it's kind of out of place. Oh well, it's a good song so I hope you enjoy it! And if you hadn't heard the song, download it, it's good LoL

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Somewhere In Between" by Hawthorne Heights nor do I own Naruto

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I don't see what's so special about you're ass." Itachi watched as Naruto refilled the paper in the big copy machine.

He hadn't noticed someone was in the room, but like always Itachi was good at sneaking up behind him and Naruto was good at ignoring him. He turned around and saw Itachi leaning against the counter, serenely helping himself to a cup of coffee. With a glare he passed through the doorway, he could make copies later. They weren't important considering his boss was still out of town on a business trip anyway.

Itachi continued to follow him "I'm guessing you're the catcher? You like getting pounded into huh?"

Naruto didn't respond, it was best not to say anything. Maybe one day, hopefully soon, Itachi would realize it was pointless to harrass him like this. Normally he was hotheaded himself and as such he knew that the one thing that pissed him off more than an actual verbal fight was for someone to ignore him. So he figured this sort of tactic was best, but he would never tell Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and Naruto's current lover. Plus, he was also Naruto's boss. In a way Itachi was his boss too, together, both brothers owned the entire corporation of Uchiha Inc. a business entrusted to them by their father some years ago.

He didn't know why Itachi was after him the way he was but he didn't want to even think about it. It was known that Sasuke was a player but this guy was simply just a manwhore.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was pouring rain when he entered the building. From the view he had in his office he could see clearly just how heavy it was. _Good thing I have my umbrella,_ He thought. It didn't look like the rain would subside any time soon.

Most of the office didn't know he was in yet, not even his favorite secretary. But he had a couple of things he wanted to get done before letting Naruto know he was back. He began to fill out paperwork in hopes of finishing in time for lunch.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Sasuke not back yet?" The same voice that had been annoying him all day came to bug him yet again while he was trying to choose between a Snickers bar or a yellow bag of M&Ms in the candy machine. "Is that all you're going to eat for lunch today?"

_Just ignore him Naruto_, he told himself.

"If you want, we can go grab something together. Come with me." The face of frustration Naruto had on his face must have given him satisfaction because he smirked.

"Who knows, there might even be enough time for other things." Itachi slid his hand over Naruto's before the machine took the dollar.

"Don't touch me." Naruto growled.

"So you have a voice." Itachi was calm as ever.

_One foot in front of the other. Just walk away. _Naruto decided that nothing was just as good as a candy bar for lunch, he didn't have much of an appetite these days anyway. He turned to walk away when Itachi spoke again.

"I want to know if you'd say that when you're moaning under me."

_That's it! You're fucking DEAD Itachi!_ He wanted to explode, but instead of a look of sheer hate he put on the most seducing smile he could muster and walked closer to where Itachi was standing, "You think you have what it takes to make me moan? Not even Sasuke can do that."

"Well he'll always be my younger, less experienced brother."

"Is that right?" Naruto did his best to sound interested, "Well how about you prove it"

Itachi moved close enough to hold Naruto in his arms.

"The one moaning would be you" Whispered Naruto as he lightly traced a finger over his lips and down to his collar bone.

"Really now?" Itachi raised an eyebrow in interest and then his eyes shifted away from Naruto's face to somewhere behind him.

This is where he felt something was wrong, for some reason the air seemed thicker, and then he felt a familiar arm on his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes bulged in realization "Oh shit."

Itachi chuckled, "Oh shit indeed."

Naruto had no time for a response because a pair of pale hands practically dragged him away from where he was standing and left him stumbling from one foot to another as he tried to explain "Hey, you don't understand."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sasuke didn't speak the entire way to his office, most of the staff was gone since it was lunch hour but there were some who brought their own lunches from home and still lingered. Sasuke yelled for everyone to leave and that was all it took for the entire floor to clear out. Naruto was scared, he'd never seen Sasuke so heated up about something.

He flung him inside and then turned to lock the door, "You have five seconds."

This was his chance, "Sasuke, listen."

"Five"

"First of all, I didn't mean anything of what you saw or heard."

"Four"

"He always says weird things like that but I swear I've ignored everything up until now."

"Three"

"You're not even listening!"

"Two"

"I was playing around, I didn't mean anything!" All of this felt like a waste of time.

"One"

"I didn't-"

"Time's up."

Naruto was silent, waiting for him to speak.

Sasuke took a deep breath "What was the rest of your plan?"

"Plan?" Naruto was confused.

"You said you were playing with Itachi. What would have happened if he took the bait."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hadn't really thought of that...." Naruto scratched the back of his head in hesitation, Sasuke gave him a look "No, it's not that I hadn't thought of it but I hadn't thought that far _ahead_...does that make sense?"

"Oh it makes sense" His voice was somewhat sarcastic as Sasuke began to close the distance between them, "But, picture this..." Sasuke held his hands up to create ambience.

"Let's say Itachi invites you over to his place"

Naruto took a couple of seconds to respond, "I would have either stood him up or showed up only to beat his ass!" Naruto seemed proud in his response.

Sasuke looked down in what seemed a mixture of dissapointment and frustration.

"If I know my brother, and I do, he'd want to get even with you. How do you think he'd get even with you Naruto?"

Again, confusion settled within Naruto. He had no idea where Sasuke was going with this, "I don't-"

"Exactly, you don't know." Sasuke gave him no chance to finish, "And you have no idea what he's capable of Naruto."

"Sasuke-"

"Do you want to know what he'd do to get even with you?"

"I-"

"He'd fuck you!" By this time Sasuke was close enough to grab Naruto's arms and shake him.

"Like I'd let him!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"It's not about you letting him Naruto! He's bigger than you if you hadn't noticed!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"You don't think it matters?!"

"No!"

"Goddammit Naruto I will get through to you!" Sasuke grabbed and slammed Naruto against his desk.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Naruto as Sasuke turned him onto his stomach and pinned him down.

"I'm going to show you that size does matter" With his left hand tightly wrapped around the back of Naruto's neck and the other holding his wrists together Sasuke fiercely pressed Naruto's face onto the desk without mercy.

"What makes you think you're strong enough to fight him back." Sasuke's voice reflected how angry he was.

The pressure off Naruto's face was lifted when Sasuke reached for his belt, the sound of his zipper sent Naruto into a frenzy.

With tears threatening to fall from his eyes he screamed, "Sasuke don't!"

The blinding rage he felt gave him the force to thrust so hard into Naruto it made him hiccup in pain.

Sasuke grunted from the discomfort he was also feeling, "You think I won't fuck you right here and now Uzumaki?"

"It hurts" He gasped as Sasuke thrusted into him again.

"You think because it hurts Itachi's going to stop?"

"Please stop" He broke down and cried, "I'm sorry so stop, please."

Slowly, he pulled away from Naruto and let him go, his breathing was heavy and he held onto his head, all this had given him a headache.

"Don't cry." He panted as he threw himself into his black chair.

Naruto wiped at his tears and pulled his pants back into place, then he curled up and leaned against Sasuke's desk, It was quiet for a moment until he decided to steal a quick glance and saw Sasuke sitting still, eyes closed and with his nose pointed up towards the ceiling. He looked down and saw that he was still fully erect, Naruto looked away, remembering it was Sasuke's first day back from a three day business trip. They had spent three days away from each other, normally Sasuke would be all over him and this made him feel a pang of guilt.

He crawled over towards Sasuke and began to undo his pants when a hand yanked his hair in the other direction, Naruto yelped in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke was fully awake and looking straight at him.

"Sasuke, let me" Naruto gently offered.

Sasuke's face came closer to his as he slipped his thumb into Naruto's mouth and softly rubbed his lips apart "When you're done, leave." He released him.

Naruto nodded and then slowly proceeded, he started my grabbing Sasuke's full member in both his hands and inserted the whole thing into his mouth. Almost instantly he heard Sasuke's heavy panting, trying to prolong the sensation by concentrating on not coming. His mouth slid up and down, at first fast and then he slowed down so teasingly Sasuke had to lay his hand on his head to make him go faster again. As Sasuke's breath grew shorter he braced himself.

"I'm coming." Sasuke warned. Before Naruto could look up to see Sasuke's face in ecstasy, he felt the wave of Sasuke's cum spilling into his mouth and he had to concentrate in order to keep up. When it was gone Naruto was left gasping for air alongside Sasuke. When his breathing had somewhat slowed Sasuke reached for his face and began to kiss him.

"Come here." Sasuke ordered and Naruto obeyed by straddling Sasuke in the chair, he said nothing when Sasuke's lips met his again with more urgency. Naruto felt Sasuke begin to grow bigger under him once more and he didn't mind because frankly it was beginning to turn him on too.

Sasuke broke away from him to allow them both to breathe, "Can you feel me?" He whispered in Naruto's ear and he nodded with a small smile.

"I wonder Naruto," Sasuke's voice grew louder "If I'm already this hard again do you think you need to change your technique or are you just not enough to satisfy me anymore?"

Naruto stiffened, "What?" Was the only word to escape his mouth.

"Maybe you should pretend I'm Itachi."

Naruto stared blankly at him, "I, I-"

Sasuke chuckled, "You're so loose."

Slap!

The sound of Naruto's hand colliding against the side of Sasuke's bare skin cut through the thick air of sex and want. Naruto had snapped, in an instant he was off his lap and across the room.

"You DUMB, PRETENTIOUS, FUCK!!" He screamed.

Sasuke stared at him, unmoved.

"I!" Naruto turned red, "**I**" He dragged the word out and pointed to himself, "No, _you_" Naruto pointed, "YOU are an idiot, I come here to work and every single day your brother is harrassing me. Every fucking day! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?"

"If that were true-"

"Shut up!" Naruto was incredibly pissed, so much that he was shaking, "The only reason I never said anything was because you two are brothers, I don't want you two to fight over stupid shit like this! Do you get it?"

"You didn't-"Once again Naruto wasn't leaving any room for interruptions.

"Well _I_ have something to say to _you_....I"

Sasuke looked at him, confused.

"I, I-I love you!"

Sasuke was startled.

"And if I didn't I wouldn't go through all this bullshit!" Naruto reached to unlock the door and slammed it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rose to his feet and ran after him.

Naruto had also run after slamming the door because by the time Sasuke had gotten to the elevator it was already two floors beneath him, but it kept going down, down, down. The building had twenty floors in all, and right now Naruto was passing the fifth floor. This made Sasuke believe he was going all the way down, question was, should he wait for the elevator to come all the way back up? Or should he attempt to run down twenty flights of stairs?

He found the door leading to the stairs and ran down about four or five floors and then took the elevator, the elevator ride served to be his break since he was so out of breath by the end of running down all those stairs. When he reached the bottom floor he headed for the exit and grabbed one of the guards by the collar.

"Where is he!?" He demanded.

"Who, sir?" The guard was in shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He shook the guard.

"He went that way sir!" The guard pointed.

Sasuke flung him away and ran furiously in the direction of Naruto, "Sir! You shouldn't go out there! It's raining!"

"Like I give a fuck!" Sasuke screamed to silence the guard. The rain hadn't subsided throughout all this time and after only a matter of minutes Sasuke felt his clothes were restricting so much of his movement he threw his jacket off. He had to find Naruto.

_You're an angel, I'm a devil_

_But we'll meet somewhere in between._

_Heaven, Hell, or the bedroom,_

_I'll take you away from everything._

Alone, dirty, ashamed. His cheeks burned with the thought of Sasuke's deep voice, how could he have said such hateful things? And then he had to go and say he loved the jerk, Naruto was so stupid, that's how he felt right now, it felt like no one gave a shit about him but he knew this wasn't a time to dwell on those emotions because he was also lost of course, the rain was so heavy and not many people were out on the streets or sidewalks so there wasn't much of a way to ask for help.

_You're a dream and I'm a nightmare_

_But we'll meet somewhere in between._

_Your sheets, your covers, and the headboard._

_I'll be a king if you are a queen._

Sasuke was now riding on a moped, he promised the owner he'd pay double if he could take it right now and the person had agreed willingly. Luckily, Sasuke always carried business cards. He was extremely pissed at Naruto, and in part himself. He had never spoken to him so lowly, like he was trash. The guilt and anger pushed him to continue his search, he'd search to the ends of the earth if he had to.

_I just fell in love for the first time,_

_Watch as I pick myself up off the ground._

_In the dark I'm so far from the spotlight,_

_Can you see me now?_

He was so hungry, damn Itachi for getting in the way of his Snickers bar. His head spun a little and he stopped to get a hold of his surroundings.

_I turn my back_

_And walk away, away from the pain._

_Screaming loud,_

_Drowning out by the sound of the rain_

_Listen up,_

_I've had enough of all this waiting._

_I need you more right now than I ever did._

The search was becoming frustrating, now that speed wasn't an obstacle the rain was still coming down, and hard. It was limiting his view to about twenty feet in front of him, and Sasuke prides himself with excellent eyesight. The dark skies above still rumbled and the sun was no where in sight as the clouds moved on.

_You're the minutes, I'm the hours._

_But we'll meet somewhere in between._

_Never, now, or too soon,_

_I say we meet at a quarter till three._

_I just fell in love for the first time,_

_Watch as I pick myself up off the ground._

_In the dark I'm so far from the spotlight,_

_Can you see me now?_

Left or Right? Where was he going? He didn't know but he figured he'd at least find shelter under something so he continued to walk straight.

_I turn my back_

_And walk away, away from the pain._

_Screaming loud,_

_Drowning out by the sound of the rain_

_Listen up,_

_I've had enough of all this waiting._

_I need you more right now than I ever did._

Still nowhere in sight, at some point he took a left turn and at the corner of his eye he thought he saw a shape. He decided to go around the block in order to make sure.

_I turn my back_

_And walk away, away from the pain._

_Screaming loud,_

_Drowning out by the sound of the rain_

_Listen up,_

_I've had enough of all this waiting._

_I need you more right now than I ever did._

Just as he finished crossing the street he heard a small engine whiz by him, the only thought that came to mind was it must be some poor sucker stuck having to deliver a pizza or something.....and pizza sounded like a real good idea right now.

_I turn my back_

_And walk away, away from the pain._

_Screaming loud,_

_Drowning out by the sound of the rain_

_Listen up,_

_I've had enough of all this waiting._

_I need you more right now than I ever did._

Three left turns and then a right led him back to where he had seen the figure but it was gone now. He continued down the street at full speed until he saw it again, it was definitely the shape of a man, he stopped about 10 feet in front of the shape and parked.

Naruto saw the faint glow of a red light in front of him, followed by a man who looked about Sasuke's size running towards him.

_Shit!_

_I turn my back_

_And walk away, away from the pain._

_Screaming loud,_

_Drowning out by the sound of the rain_

_Listen up,_

_I've had enough of all this waiting._

_I need you more right now than I ever did._

Naruto jetted in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled after him, "Wait!"

"Like hell I will!" _Do I look stupid?_

Sasuke frowned, there was only one way to catch up to him now if he wasn't willing to stop on his own. He built up speed and then jumped into the air. He hugged onto Naruto and they both grunted as they slid against the concrete of the sidewalk.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Something's ringing....no, more like dinging

It's going ding-dong, ding-dong....and now there's walking. A door opens, mumbling, and now it's closed....

Naruto opens his eyes and sees Sasuke set down three boxes of pizza right next to him.

He lifts his head, "What's this?" Naruto rubs his eyes of sleep.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who keeps groaning 'pizza, pizza' in his sleep."

Naruto stares at him.

"Eat." Sasuke commands, opening a box. Naruto pushes his pride aside, too hungry and weak to refuse.

A pizza box later he's lying on the floor trying to keep his stomach from exploding. It isn't until now that he realizes his right arm is bandaged and that the side of Sasuke's face is a bit swollen, "Did I do that?" He asks, while slowly rising again.

"And I did that." Sasuke takes a drink of Cola after pointing to his arm. Only then does Naruto remember what happened and Sasuke explains how he called for his choufer to come get them and they ended up here. It grew quiet, they sat in still silence in Sasuke's apartment. In his living room where the fireplace burned and the TV was on mute.

"Well I better get going then." Naruto rose.

"You're leaving?" It took Sasuke by surprise.

"Well yeah." Came Naruto's lame response.

"I'm not letting you go out there again."

Naruto didn't responded, he started to look for his old clothes because apparently Sasuke had taken the liberty to wash and clothe him while he was out.

"It's still wet out there." Sasuke followed him.

"So?"

"So? So how are you getting home?" Sasuke was beginning to raise his voice.

"I'll figure it out." Naruto kept his voice even.

"Naruto stop it" Sasuke blocked the doorway leading back into the living room "You're staying here."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head "You're impossible."

"What'd you expect from a 'dumb pretentious fuck'?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared, "We are _not_ doing this again."

Sasuke raised his hands in defense "I agree. So you should just strip down, wrap yourself in a bow and wait for me on my bed"

"Why in the hell would I do that?" Naruto's cheeks reddened just from the thought.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist "Well for one I'd see it as my welcome home gift and second it's the only way I'll accept your apology." He reached for a kiss.

Naruto moved away, "Apology?! You're expecting an apology from me?"

"Do I have to remind you about what happen between you and my brother?"

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arms, "I'm _sorry_ my blowjobs aren't good enough for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke let him go "And I'm sorry I can't satisfy you enough to make you _moan_, Naruto."

"Well I'm sorry I even ignored Itachi in the first place. I should have just given in and fucked him from the start!"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I kept you away all this time from the love of your life! How about you go be his secretary from now on?"

"You're such an asshole!!"

"Useless words used against a DUMB, PRETENTIOUS, FUCK!"

"Would you stop saying that?!"

"Why should I? They're your exact words aren't they?"

"Yeah well I also said I _loved_ you!" As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth he gasped, "I mean...I mean, I didn't mean that."

"Naruto I-"

"Stop, just don't say anything"

Sasuke kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, there's your apology." Naruto was the first to walk away into one of the guest bedrooms. Naruto had been here many times before already so he knew the layout by heart.

Hours passed and the TV remained on mute until Sasuke decided to turn it off, It was already a little past ten at night and not once had Naruto left his room. He searched for the master's key and opened the door to his room. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight to light the room and Sasuke knew exactly where the bed was. He slipped out of his shirt and under the covers, trying to gently stir him awake.

Naruto let out a low groan, "Naruto, how can you sleep when all I can do is worry about you?" Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth with a kiss.

He reached for the lamp standing next to the bed and flipped the switch up to turn on "Mm?" Naruto was slowly responding.

Sasuke reached under the covers to feel for Naruto "I've decided that I'm going to ask your body just how loyal you've been to me."

Naruto sat, still groggy with sleep and looked up to see Sasuke on his knees, shirtless. His toned torso exposed with the shadows barely enough to cover the ebony haired boy's patience underneath his pajama bottoms, Sasuke took this moment to run a hand through his hair and then let it rest under Naruto's chin. "Are you listening, Naruto?" He reached to pull his own pants down as he waited for a response.

Sasuke stared at him through half-open eyes filled with lust and he couldn't stop him from peeling the blonde's shirt off. With the path now lit, he trailed wet kisses down Naruto's bare chest until he reached his abdomen. He smiled "I don't think you want me to leave."

Naruto was about to object "Sasuke-"

"Naruto I haven't seen you for three days, I'm not going to leave you alone in this room."

He lifted a hand to stop Sasuke from continuing "But-"

"Just relax."

"How can I relax when your hand's down my pants"

He chuckled, "You'll do more than that when my mouth's down there." As he said it, his words became true.

"Ah!" Sasuke's lips sucked tightly.

"You're responding pretty fast" Sasuke commented.

Naruto panted "Don't, talk" He wished he could see more of the face Naruto was making.

He continued sucking hard and fast, making Naruto's back arch and his hips rocked to the movement. It was amazing, Naruto could feel the back of Sasuke's throat as his erection plunged into his mouth over and over again. He screamed, he yelled, and he moaned with every lick.

Deeper, Sasuke took all of Naruto and pushed it deep into his mouth. The sounds he was making expressed the bliss Naruto was experiencing and he wanted to make it last forever. His own dick swung in the air, shamelessly hard, as he knelt before him on the bed. Naruto grabbed onto the sheets beneath him and Sasuke sensed Naruto was close to coming. With a long sigh Naruto trembled as he released three days worth of sexual relief.

Sasuke swallowed and wiped his mouth, "That was a lot." He made his way on top of Naruto and nibbled on his ear.

He panted against the side of Sasuke's neck, delirious from the paradise he had recently come from.

Sasuke grabbed onto his pelvis and rubbed his entirety against him, attempting to arouse Naruto once again.

Their lips met passionately and then roughly as Sasuke bit and pulled at his lips. Naruto, now awake, responded fiercely.

"Hey" He spoke between breaths, "I meant what I said earlier."

Sasuke didn't respond, completely lost in the sea of Naruto's tan skin.

Naruto spoke again "Don't play dumb." He knew what he was talking about, he just preferred to leave the conversation for after they were finished.

Instead of his lips Sasuke placed three fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva. Quickly, he flipped him over and lifted Naruto's hips up toward him. Before he could thrust into him he began to lick at the entrance of what would bring him intense pleasure. Naruto grabbed onto the pillows when Sasuke inserted two fingers into him, rapidly locating the spot that made him shake with desire. When another finger slipped inside him he felt like he would explode if Sasuke didn't hurry and come inside him.

Naruto continued to breathe heavily when Sasuke pulled his fingers out. The head of his hard on rubbed the pink hole eagerly before carefully entering.

Sasuke remained still for a moment, adjusting his position for more comfort "I just want to say, that I've told you I loved you lots of times." He thrusted once.

"Ugh, liar." Naruto did his best to withstand the pain and concentrate on the conversation while Sasuke did his best to keep his mind off it.

"Hn, I do." He explained, "I say it everytime with my hands, with my lips, and my entire body." That was the end of it and Sasuke attempted to carve himself into Naruto with thrusts and grunts and promises of taking Naruto into a world of unimaginable joy.

"Naruto, you...I've never-....ugh _so_ good" Sasuke pounded into him.

"Ah...Sasuke, more!" He took hold of his hips and grinded all the way through. Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes, there was nothing he wouldn't go through to feel this sweet sensation. From behind, Sasuke grabbed onto his erection and rubbed it with the same fast rhythm in which he penetrated Naruto. Naruto came in his hands after a couple of minutes but Sasuke was harder to satisfy, he could go on for hours if Naruto let him.

Naruto spread his legs further apart, Sasuke moaned "Yes." He pressed his face deeper into the mattress and his hands reached behind him to separate his ass cheeks so Sasuke could reach further.

He grabbed onto Naruto's pelvis and slammed against him hard, "Ah!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke stopped abruptly.

And then he drilled into him again, "Hah, ah, Sasuke...." His voice trailed helplessly as long, deep, thrusts continued to bore into him slowly. Naruto whimpered in pain, Sasuke had a tendency to be ruthless when he became selfish with his own need to come. His thorough thrusts advanced to a faster pace as Sasuke's breathing became erratic and he couldn't contain his gasps. Naruto felt like his legs were going to give out when Sasuke's pace quickened even more. Then, all at once Sasuke's warm seed bursted inside him.

Panting for air, Sasuke softly landed over him and Naruto's legs were grateful. He gradually slipped out of Naruto and pulled him into an embrace with his arms. They were sweaty, tired, and somewhat hungry now but everything could wait. They lay together in quiet harmony.

"Apology accepted." Sasuke smiled and broke the silence.

Naruto laughed, knowing that Sasuke believed him and all this was over, he felt relief and a small amount of curiosity to see how Sasuke would deal with Itachi in the morning.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Questions? Comments? Opinions much appreciated :]

Review! Review! Review!

~AvePlateada~


End file.
